


Bad Reception

by 2iide_by_2iide (princess_bubblegum)



Series: Comment ficlets [23]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Introspection, i just didnt want it to get too long and rambly, little bit of cursing, on the meteor, sorry i didnt mention rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_bubblegum/pseuds/2iide_by_2iide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>author's choice, any, real interpersonal connections with anyone tend to flicker in and out like bad cable reception</p>
<p>Comment fic, Tantalus prompt:<br/>http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/623733.html?thread=85788789#t85788789</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Reception

**Author's Note:**

> I've begun polluting comment fic with my sticky homestuck fingers.
> 
> But for real, I guess those fandoms haven't really intersected there yet...

Three years.  
He wondered if this is what it felt like under normal circumstances. Like, if maybe back on Earth somehow he hadn't been able to contact them for three years, maybe if he went to Antarctica or some shit... Would it feel like he had missed part of his life? Or... not?  
Now he mostly felt normal, despite being on a meteor hurling through space, making nice with a bunch of aliens. He wondered if they would all fall back into their patterns, as if they'd never even been separated. But that hope... was he hoping? That thought seemed a bit far fetched; he knew he'd changed, they must have too. Growing up into new people; three years was a long time.  
Maybe it was normal to fade in and out of other peoples lives, and maybe they would grow back together normally. What the fuck was he even saying? 'Normal' was something from way back when the human race wasn't all but extinct.  
"Dave!" Karkat's voice crackled through his shades; which was still kind of dumb, having a radio in your glasses.  
"Dave, are you there?"

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be honest, I really don't know how Karkat's little crab walkie-talkie works, but I'm assuming he and the others just have radios all in their shit?  
> It ends here: http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=007827


End file.
